Oppsites can always attract
by Melodysmilesalot
Summary: One night Draco happens to stumble into Harry's home, after all the hate that's build up, will the kill each other, or was all that hate just another form of love, better then it sounds please read.
1. Oppsites can always attract

1Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...so that's the end of that.

Also I felt like writing this, taking a break off Why? Will make it easier for me to concentrate on making it better...somehow don't ask how but it will work.

Chapter one: Obsessions can go to far.

_You know, a lot can happen, in a little time, a lesson that is needed to be learned, but at the same time, will never be taught, it only is taught, when it is needed._

Harry's eyes opened fast, this dream, over and over and over, had repeated in his head, the same dream that he has had since that horrible night, the night were he lost the person that was most dear to him. He turned over to his side, and reached for his glasses that were on the table near his bed. Harry sits up and walks to his window, it's been almost 3 weeks, since Dumbledor's death and he still cant believe it, Dumbledor the reason that he had gotten to go to Hogwarts, the reason he was alive right now...Harry shook his head to clear his mind. **_Not now _**he told his mind **_don't think of him now, it will only hurt more if you think about him.._** Harry sighed, it was no use, the scene replayed over and over in his head, and still even now, that it was official, even though he went to the funeral, he still couldn't believe Dumbledor was gone forever. A shadow moved outside just past Harry's eye, almost a blur, he almost let it pass, but he saw it again. Harry walked over to where his wand was lying in his suitcase and pulled it out. "Lumnos" he whispered the wand's tip lit up and he walked down the poorly lit stairway down stairs and stood near a window and unlit his wand. He pushed the curtain back just a bit so he could look outside, and there was that movement again, but now it was moving closer to the Dursley's home. The figure moved quickly to the house, and Harry could only make out light blond hair, under the hood. The figure moved to the door and Harry quickly ducked down hiding himself from the sight of whoever was there. The door blew open and a flash of green light went past the wall, but no sound had come from the explosion. Harry jumped up and pointed his wand near the door way. The figure walked in, and looked around the house, everything was quiet, and Harry waited the figure couldn't see him. The figure was in Harry's plain view, and he pulled back the hood that hid his face, Harry at this time lunged at the guy and pressed him against the wall. The face he saw though wasn't what he had expected though, because he was face to face, with his old rival, Draco Malfoy.

Okay thats all I can right for now, but please give it a shot, and read some of it! Thanks! R&R.


	2. Part 1:I Cant help you

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and that is that, so stop asking me! (well you didn't ask, but you might have….)

Hey I got two reviews after only a night, so I think that, to be honest, that is one of the best things that could have happened to me! WHOHOO! Okay so I'm happy you all reviewed, it means a lot, ((sniffles)) well, let's go!

Draco's face clearly showed the fear that he had, he had no idea that Potter would have been waiting for him, "How did you know I was coming Potter" Hissed Draco. Harry pushed him harder against the wall to keep him from getting way "How would I not!" He pushed him harder against the wall. "I saw you, you dumb ass." Draco gasped and his wand dropped from his hand. "Stop banging me against the wall Potter." Harry picked up the wand and pocketed it, and returned his gaze to the blonde in front of him. "Now Malfoy, get out of my home now." Draco was shaking a bit, still not used to his role he had to play in this war, what he had to do to Harry Potter, "I can't do that Potter" "Really?" Harry pushed him out of the house "well now you are!" "Potter! Wait!" Draco yelled at him. "Please Potter, just listen to me!" He gave Harry a pleading look, "Please Potter!" Harry looked at the blond sitting outside of his home. Draco looked so pitiful, and so…so, scared "Malfoy, it's your fault that your in whatever mess your in," Harry took out Draco's wand and threw it at him "If you destroy my door, or put on a damn silencing charm on my house again, or any spell for that matter I will get you, better yet, if I ever see YOU again, it will be the last time I see you." Draco looked at Harry with fear in his eyes, "Potter please! You don't get it, I need your help, please Potter, please! I need you to get me out of this; you're the only one Please!" "Repairo" muttered Harry to his door. He looked back at Draco, "I can't help you Draco, you're a death eater, and I will not help one of Voldemort's men." "No Potter, I don't want to be a death eater, I never chose for this! Please Potter you have to help me!" tears ran down his cheeks "please" he almost whimpered. "You're the only person who can help me…" his voice was almost a whisper, and even though Harry didn't want to admit it, he felt bad for his old rival. He walked up to Draco "Malfoy, I don't know what you think I can do, but I can't help you even if I wanted too." He knelt down (Draco is sitting on the grass crying) to the blond "Please, Harry, you have to!" Draco flung his arms around Harry's neck, "you are the only one with the power to beat him" he whispered into Harry's ear "You're the only one who can stop me from dying, please…please I beg you Potter…" Harry kept his hands to his sides, and then put his hands on Draco's shoulder and pushed him away "Malfoy," at the site of Draco's face, how scared he looked, he even looked underfed, now that Harry looked at him closer, made him not want to turn him away, "give me your wand, and you can stay here, but for tonight, and then I'll think about what to do…but I cant help you get away from Voldemort. I'm sorry" He pulled Draco up by his arms and lead him to the house, after taking away his wand.

Okay I got to stop here, sadly 'cause I have to go home from the library, I will get the rest done soon. Well until then, R&R.


	3. Part II: Your Welcome

Chapter 3

Opposites Can Always Attract

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own anything J.K. Rowling writes, and I don't own, like, anything in this story, besides the story line…. Sighs well here it goes Chapter 3

Also I will try to make this one longer then last time. Also, this is taking place right after Harry took Draco in.

Harry sat Draco down onto the couch and then pulled up a chair and sat in front of him.

"Alright Draco, tell me what you want to say." Harry felt worried for his long time rival; he was shaking in the chair, and shivering as though he was cold, very cold.

"I-I can't do it Potter I cant be a Deatheater, I don't want to, I bragged about it, you heard me, but I don't want to be one, I don't! Believe me Potter; Please!" Malfoy put his hands to his face and started sobbing again. Harry sat back in his chair, looking indifferent even though he was frightened for Draco, and frightened that he himself cared. "Potter you have to get me out of there, or hide me! You have to have a place that you can hide from him don't you? Please, I don't want to kill anyone, I don't want to…" He wiped his nose and looked up at Harry with red puffy eyes, "Please Potter…" he whimpered, "You have to help me, no one else will!"

Harry turned his eyes from Malfoy, what should he do? "Malfoy…" he leaned a bit towards the crying blond, "You had a chance to get away from him. Dumbledore gave you that option, and you didn't take it when you could." He sighed and pushed his hair out of his eyes "It's to late for me to help you. Stay here tonight, and don't show yourself in the morning, stay where I put you, and tomorrow night you're gone. Understand?" Malfoy nodded and kept his head low. Harry stood up, "Well c'mon Malfoy, you can't sleep on the coach, if the Dursley's saw you…." He shook his head, "Stay in my room tonight. And don't try anything, I'll get you before you can do anything, and if I wake up to a house filled with dead people I will kill you, no mercy." Harry smiled lightly while walking up the steps to his room, Draco slowly walking behind. Harry opened the door and let Draco in ahead of him. It took him a minute to realize how messy his room was, dirty close where in the corner, books strewn across the ground he quickly started cleaning his room, "You can sleep on the floor, my beds not big enough for two people." Draco nodded and watched Harry stuff many of the contents of the floor under his bed; the idea of sleeping on this floor was not appealing at all. Draco walked over to a chair and sat down on it, the back side at his front (author: like its backswords and that is how he is sitting on the chair for those who don't get it…) and watched The Boy Who Lived clean parts of his room and spread a blanket on the floor near his bed. "My aunt and uncle never come in here" he started "So it's safe for you to be in the open." Draco again, just nodded.

"Um…Potter?"

"Yes Malfoy?" Harry looked up from what he was doing to see the blonde had tears going down his face again,

"Thank you." He sniffled and Harry handed him some tissues.

"C'mon Malfoy, stop crying, it's really annoying. You're a big boy now, you can take care of" Harry didn't get to finish his sentence. He was almost in shock when he felt the blonde's arms around him, "Malfoy, what are you doing!" Harry tried to push Malfoy off him, but he kept holding on, and sobbing. Harry sighed, and put his arms around Draco, if only to calm the boy down, and have him stop crying. He patted the blonde on the back, "Calm down Draco…" he felt the blonde's grip tighten, and he stayed there. Harry tried to push Draco off him. He wasn't uncomfortable with it, Draco was so thin, and it was almost like having Ginny with him again. What bothered him though was that they had hated each other for six years of their life, and now Draco was holding onto him like his life depended on it, and sobbing into his chest. Harry put his hands on Draco's arms and moved him back a bit, "Malfoy, stop it, you're fine."

Draco put his head down and nodded, his body shivered every no and then, reminding Harry of the time he saw him in the Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. "…Sorry…Potter…" Draco wiped his eyes, "I…don't know what…came over me…"

"I can tell." Harry let go of him and walked to his window to let Hedwig in. He put her in her cage and turned to Malfoy who was still standing in the spot Harry left him at. "Malfoy…" he sighed, something he was getting to used to doing, "Look, don't look so sad, okay?" he sat on his bed, "Do you want to tell me why you're crying so much?" Harry thought he knew the answer already, Draco was afraid of being caught and killed.

Malfoy sat down on the sheets, "Potter…" he stopped, "Harry." He stopped, "I don't want to die…but if I keep avoiding my missions or making up excuses, I will die. I-I don't want to die…. I don't…" more tears lined his eyes, "I have no one else to turn to…"

"What makes you think I will keep you safe though Malfoy? We've always hated each other, always, so why would I hel-"

"Because you're a good person…"

He sighed, "Fine. Alright, look Malfoy, just…" he sighed again, this was turning into a habit, "Just go to sleep okay? You're safe now, for tonight."

Draco nodded and lay down on the sheets Harry had put on the floor. "Thanks again Harry."

Harry rolled over on the bed so he wasn't facing Malfoy, "Your Welcome Malfoy."

----

I ran out of IDEAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ugh, oh well, I will continue this soon, I just felt it would be not nice of Melody to not put anymore of this up for those who have waited. Until Next time, I hope you enjoy this!


End file.
